


Common Sense

by StrengthOfHeda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, CEO Lexa (The 100), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Maids, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, maid clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrengthOfHeda/pseuds/StrengthOfHeda
Summary: Clarke starts a new job at a house cleaning company. After a few weeks she has already become the most requested and tipped maid in the business.How unexpected it was when she learned cleaning would be the right fit.. especially with how clumsy she can be. Her world turns upside down when she has to fill in for her co-worker Kate. Kate is the only maid allowed to clean Lexa Wood's house.. aka mansion.Lexa isn't pleased to hear about the maid swap to say the least.. maybe that'll change once she gets to know Clarke.Things become harder for Clarke when she arrives and sees what everyone's been talking about. How snarky, particular and infuriating the notorious CEO of Woods Corp can be.Not to mention the shady business she runs.. but at least she's easy on the eyes..





	1. Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fanfic (didn't finish the first, but will try my absolute BEST to finish this one) and it's based on one of my personal fantasies.. (don't tell my girlfriend :) ) I'm no grammar or literature expert so if it sounds amateur.. IT IS. Enjoy!

Late! Late again.  _ Damn. _ Clarke has been late three times this week. She sets three alarms in the morning and still manages to sleep through all of them. Oh well. That’s one of the best perks about this new job. As long as you get to the office before the morning announcements, you’re in the clear. Because really, who’s gonna fire a maid. Not like there’s people lining up to clean up after some of the world’s most disgusting people.. Toilets. That is the worst part of the job.

 

“Ugh. Move your ass!”. No one seems to know how to drive in the morning and it irritates Clarke to no end. Her phone rings. 

“Clarke, just calling to make sure you’re still coming in today,” said Jaha. 

“Of course.. just running a little behind this morning”.

“I see.. And the past couple of morning it looks like. Just making sure we didn’t scare you off with the Wilson’s house we gave you last week..”

 

Clarke scoffed. “Even though that was the most awful looking house I ever saw.. I still want to work here. I’m just not that big of a morning person I guess. I’m sorry it won’t happen again.”..  _ or it won’t happen as often at least.  _

 

“Okay sounds great! I can’t lose my best trainee the companies ever seen since Lincoln, of course”, Jaha laughed. “Yea, yea, yea. We all know why Lincoln gets requested most by our  _ female _ clients.” They both laugh. 

“See you soon, Clarke”.

“See ya, Jaha.”

 

“Ahhh, she finally here! Hey grumpy cat, how are you doing this glorious morning?”

“Ugh, Octavia are you always this loud in the morning.”

“Only after a cup of coffee. What’s got your panties in a bunch anyway? I know you hate mornings but you’re never usually this blatantly rude.”

“Hey! I’m not rude,” Clarke pouted, pushing her lips out as far as she could. 

“Then what? You stay up late again? Went out last night? Drink?”

“Yes to all of the above.”

“With who!? If you and Rae have been hanging out without me again I swear-”

“Good morning ladies. If you wouldn’t mind making your way to the main lobby.. We’re about to start morning announcements,” Bellamy said.

 

Bellamy is the office’s salesman. He finds new ways to bring in clients through advertising and marketing. He basically talks clients into buying memberships and packages with the company. In other words.. He brings in the business.. aka money. Clarke’s all for it.

 

“No prob big bro, we’ll be there in a second.” Bellamy made a face at her lack of professionalism, but left nonetheless. 

“So unprofessional Octavia,” Clarke shakes her head. 

“But yes it was with Rae. We called you three times last night O!” 

Octavia pales as she remembers. 

“ It’s not our fault you’re never available when we want to hang out. What were you even doing anyway?”

“ I was with Lincoln” Octavia says guiltily. 

 

Lincoln and Octavia have been dating four months now, and Octavia has been MIA ever since. They met at the maid service and Octavia just couldn’t resist. He couldn’t either. 

 

“Well see? I don’t feel bad for you then” Clarke stated fake-sternly. Octavia pouted.

 

“Good morning. How is everyone feeling today?,” Jaha asked, from the front of the room.

Mumbled responses varied from “good” and “sore” sounded around the room. 

 

“Excellent. I would like for us all to-”, Clarke zoned out from then on. As manager, Jaha not only works in the office with Bellamy, but helps motivate the team before their gigs. Even though Clarke appreciates it some mornings, this morning was not one of them. 

 

“-now for your assignments today”,  _ now we’re talking, _ “Octavia and Laura here is your binder. You both are team one.”

 

Jaha continued to call out the teams and handing them their binder, one by one, until Clarke was the only one remaining. 

“Clarke, I know you must be wondering what’s going on but if you all haven’t noticed.. Kate isn’t in today.. And it’s Wednesday.” 

 

Everyone looked around the room with knowing glances. Clarke was still at a lost. “That means that, Clarke, you will be filling in for her today at Miss Woods’ residence.” 

 

The room fell silent. Clarke turned to Octavia who only gave her sad slow shake of her head. 

 

“Oh come on guys, don’t scare her before she even gets to the place,” Echo snickered from the back of the room. 

 

Clarke frantically looked around the room, waiting for someone to tell her what’s so bad about Woods’ place.

 

“Alright, alright. I won’t lie to you Clarke. Miss Woods is very.. Particular about her cleaning. And even though you haven’t been working here with us for very long, your work ethic and Miss Woods’..  _ preferences _ , makes you the best candidate for the job.”

 

“So I’m going alone? What are the details on the house?” 

 

_ Great.  _ The one bad morning that Clarke has had in awhile and now she has to clean an entire house by herself. Ugh. She’s cleaned houses alone before but she was really looking forward to having a partner today. At least going alone means she’ll have a greater payout.

 

“The house is around 10,000 square feet but it’s usually kept pretty clean. We are doing a standard premium cleaning for the house. It’ll probably take you all day to clean but it’s your only house for the day and then you’re done.”

 

“Okay, no problem sir.” 

 

And it wouldn’t be. Cleaning isn’t hard work.. It’s tedious and meticulous work but not hard. It doesn’t take a genius to clean houses. It only takes common sense. Clarke knows that making a house “look” clean is sometimes more important than the actual sanitation of the home. In other words if you wipe down an entire counter with one of the rags you must be sure to go back and dust of the rag hairs or else the counter looks dirty even though it’s been thoroughly wiped down.

Clarke also knows to talk to the clients and ask them to check the house after. This is how she gets clients to request her.

 

“Remember guys, our recurring clients are our most important clients. They are what keep the company up and running. Be sure to do your best. We will be running quality checks throughout the day to make sure everyone is staying on top of their jobs. Have a nice day and drive safe.”

 

Clarke began readying her caddy, broom and mop when Octavia came rushing in.

 

“How are you not freaking out right now?”

“Why would I be freaking out, O?”

“Have you not heard about Miss Woods?!”

“Um no, but I’m guessing you have?”, Clarke said while filling her bottles. 

“She’s insane! The woman is like completely OCD or something. She is so picky about every little thing, and the thing is.. Her house is spotless!”, Octavia rushed without taking a breath. 

“Goodluck cleaning an already clean house.. Goodluck trying to meet those standards,” she continued.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

“Thanks for the positivity, O”.

“Ugh. I’m sorry I just feel bad for you Clarke.. You’re right.. just stay.. Positive. At least she’s good-looking or so I’ve heard.”

“You’ve never met her?”

“Nope,” and with that Octavia walked out of the office.  _ Greeaat.  _

 

Clarke packed her trunk and set the address into her GPS. She cranked on some tunes, picked up a coffee and made her way to the house. Or should she say mansion. I mean damn. This house is fucking huge. And she’s supposed to clean this in one day, in one shift. This day just got a lot better.  _ Not.  _ She punched in the gate code and drove up the long driveway to the home. The mansion looked like it belonged somewhere in Italy. It was a beige colored home with black vine-like detailing around the windows and doors. The home had several balconies (which was thankfully not included in the standard cleaning) and large french doors (which unfortunately are included in the cleaning). The house was surrounded by land on all sides but the one. The back of the house sat nearer to the ocean. A nice breeze blew in from water. She pulled into the drive on the left side, as was indicated in her notes on the house. Clarke started unpacking her supplies and made her way towards the front door. 

 

Her phone buzzes. Jaha.  _ I just wanted to let you know that I informed Miss Woods that you are coming today in place of Kate. The door is unlocked. Good luck. _

So should she knock? If the door is unlocked then.. She didn’t have to wait long before a man decided for her. A big man. He was dressed in all black.. Looked like security of some sort.

 

“Clarke, please come in. Miss Woods will be out in a second to let you know where she would like for you to start the cleaning,” the man said as Clarke made her way into the living room. She set her things down.

 

“Please wait here, I’ll let her know of your arrival.” Clarke nodded.

 

Clarke looked around the room. It was breathtaking. This was what she was working for. All her years in school will pay off. All her hard work and determination will lead her to this.

 

The entrance of the home was greeted by a grandish staircase on either side of the entrance. Clarke took a sneak peek of the second level, trying to determine the overall cleanliness of the floor. From where she stood in the front living room, she could see another living room at an angle.. what looks like the master hallway on her left and the entryway to a kitchen and two long hallways on either side of it, on her right. This house was gonna take awhile. 

 

Clarke noticed a black grand piano towards the back of the room. It was beautiful. She made her way over and began to brush her fingertips along the keys. She always wanted to learn how to play but never got the chance. She remembers the day her dad-

 

“Do you always make of habit of touching things without permission?”


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's first day working for moody Lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger but I was very excited about writing this part. I wanted to add more the other night, but I was sleepyyy :/ anyway, here it is :)

“Do you always make of habit of touching things without permission?”

 

The sudden sound startled Clarke and she mashed down on the piano keys, causing an ugly  _ clang  _ sound.  _ Shit.  _ Two minutes inside the home and she’s already starting off on the wrong foot.

 

“Sorry! I just-”, Clarke quickly turned to face Miss Woods when her words caught in her throat. All she saw was green. Miss Woods had the most piercing green eyes. She almost resembled a cat as she leaned up against one of the far columns near the entrance. Her dark chestnut hair and tanned skin only served to amplify her emerald eyes. 

 

Miss Woods huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, waiting for a response. Clarke broke out of her trance and diverted her gaze like a normal person.

 

“-I was just looking at your piano over there. It’s really nice. I’ve always wanted to learn how to play.”

“I have really nice jewelry and guns too.. but I’m sure you  _ won’t _ be touching any of those of course?”

 

_ Really?  _ What was this lady’s problem. Well at least now Clarke knew to keep the small talk to a minimum.

 

“Of course not,” Clarke tried to say as politely as she could through a tight smile. 

“I may be a curious person, but never a thief.” She took the step down from the piano and made her way to stand in front of Miss Woods.

 

Miss Woods scoffed and straightened up. She met Clarke halfway. Miss Woods was wearing black dress pants with a silky, black long-sleeved shirt. Her hair was in a half up-half down style, which seemed to frame her face perfectly. 

 

Clarke suddenly felt slightly self-conscious in her pink polo shirt and black yoga pants.

 

“Good. Then we shouldn’t have any problems. I presume that you are replacing Kate today then? Clarke, is it?” Lexa extended her hand to Clarke. 

 

“Yes, my name is Clarke,” Clarke shook Lexa’s hand. Surprisingly Lexa’s hands were smooth and soft. But still firm. 

 

“Lexa Woods. Nice to meet you, Clarke,” the way Miss Woods pronounced her name sent goosebumps down her spine.

 

“Now, I know you’ve probably heard horror stories about me-” she said while turning on her heel and heading to the stairs, “- but as long as you have common sense we shouldn’t have a problem.”  _ Yikes, she’s blunt. Very blunt.  _ She signaled Clarke to follow her up the stairs. 

 

Clarke gathered up her supplies and followed close behind. From this angle she could tell that Miss Woods definitely works out and definitely squats.. A lot.

 

“The few things that I am particular about Clarke are mirrors, vents, fans and baseboards. Kate was very good at not leaving behind any rag hairs and dust, so I would like for you to do the same.” She continued to show Clarke around up stairs. 

 

There were five rooms upstairs. Three of which were large guest rooms, each housing a complete bathroom.  _ Ugh. More toilets. _

 

“These rooms are hardly used but they tend to get pretty dusty so make sure to take extra care of the fans and vents.” Clarke nodded.

 

Another room was an enormous theater room with a complete set of black leather lounge chairs. It felt like a real old-time theater with red velvet carpeting and a mimic ticket booth. 

 

The last room upstairs was a game room of sorts. It was bright and airy. The room was lined with windows that went from the ceiling to the floor. There was a complete bar, pool table, chess table, drum set, foosball table, air hockey and two vintage supercar arcade games.

 

“Woah,” Clarke sighed. For the first time since she’s arrived, Clarke saw the smallest of smiles on the corners of Miss Woods’ lips.  _ Speaking of lips..  _ Miss Woods had the softest looking lips. They were plump and luscious and very, very pink..

 

“Clarke, I advise you not to spend too much time up here. You still have the lower level of the house. It is much larger and I want you to spend your time wisely.”

 

“Thanks for the advice,” Clarke answered genuinely.

 

“Good luck, Clarke,” and with that Lexa turned and left Clarke to her job.

 

“I guess she’s not so bad afterall. Picky. But not bad.” Clarke took a deep breath and headed to the closest bedroom.

 

Clarke had only made it halfway through the upstairs when she started getting pretty winded.  _ Fuck. _ Clarke was in no way the most athletic person around, but she has been pretty active all her life. Not to mention being a maid is one of the most physically demanding jobs around. 

 

On top of that she forgot her water at the office. She didn’t bother packing a lunch today because Wednesdays are usually the company’s slow days, and she would get off work sometimes before noon. Her stomach growled angrily at the thought of being here without food or water for at least another 3 hours.

 

She somehow managed to get through the rest of upstairs. She spent the most of her time in the game room, mainly admiring all of Miss Woods’ cool stuff. No touching, of course. Well except for lightly dusting with her feather duster.

 

How could Miss Woods afford all of this? The vintage racing arcade games had to cost at least ten thousand alone. Not to mention this  _ mansion  _ was also sitting on approximately 5 acres of land.. Miss Woods couldn't be more than a few years older than Clarke, maybe she just came from old money.

 

After two and a half hours Clarke was finally headed downstairs. She searched for Miss Woods to ask where she should start next, but couldn’t find her anywhere. Instead she decided to follow protocol. Start from back to front, top to bottom. So she made her way to the farthest room from the front door; the living room. Clarke brought in a ladder from the car so that she could reach the high ceiling vents. 

 

Once she reached the top of the ladder, Clarke reached up as far as she could with the duster. It wasn’t far enough. She decided to get on her tiptoes and reached even further with her duster until suddenly she grew dizzy and everything was getting farther and farther away. Panic set in as she realized she was falling. She cried out.

 

Almost immediately after losing her footing, strong arms shot out to catch her.  She knew immediately who the arms belonged to.

 

“Omg! Miss Woods I’m so sorry.” Clarke scrambled to her feet. 

“Uh, don’t be Clarke,” she said with a huff. “I was just coming down to tell you that the upstairs looked.. nice.”

“Oh uh, thank you.”

“Don’t mention it... Kate would reach the vents in here by extending the duster-” Miss Woods gestured to the latch on the duster, “-right about.. Here,” she said lengthening the shaft of the duster for Clarke.

 

“Oh right. I forgot about that,” Clarke answered sheepishly.

“Are you feeling alright Clarke? You look a little pale.”

“Um, yea I’m fine,” Clarke lied. “The house is just a little bit bigger than I thought, I guess.”

 

Lexa’s smirk from before returned in full force.

“If you need anything, just let me know Clarke.”

“Oh no, it’s okay I’m fine.”

“Really? Because I just happened to notice that you didn’t bring water or food in with you today. I can practically hear your stomach growling.”

 

Suddenly the smirk on was no longer adorable but a little annoying.  _ Only a little though. _

 

“Uhh nope. Just on one of those crazy diets these days,” Clarke joked.

Miss Woods’ expression went from one of sarcasm to concern.

 

“You’re not serious are you, Clarke?”

“What? Oh no- I just… Well okay I usually bring a water but I left it at the office today and usually I’m off by noon so I don’t really bring a lunch. But I’m fine, don’t worry. I don’t need anything!” Clarke said in a rush.

 

Miss Woods didn’t looked convinced. Instead she rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest again. 

 

“Fine,” Miss Woods said flatly. She turned and started to walk away. Clarke started up the ladder again.

 

“Oh and Clarke,” Clarke turned to face Miss Woods from atop the ladder, “anyone who works for me, calls me Lexa.” 

 

Clarke finished the living room, a second sitting area and a gym (which included another complete bathroom..  _ ugh how rich was she?) _ shortly after her talk with Lexa. She was really feeling winded now. She checked herself out in the gym mirror and saw how flushed her face was. She was definitely dehydrated. 

 

Clarke was working on the baseboards in the kitchen when a flash of something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. 

 

“Drink it,” Lexa ordered. “I’m not taking ‘I’m fine’ for an answer.”

Clarke looked at the frosty Zephyrhills bottle greedily. She quickly accepted the offering.

 

“Thank you,”Clarke said and quickly opened the bottle and took a long swig before getting back to work. Lexa just shook her head at the girl for being so stubborn before.

 

Amazingly, Clarke had finished every baseboard, vent, window and countertop except for those in Lexa’s master bedroom. 

 

Clarke thought it was best to knock on the chamber-like doors first before entering. It wasn’t long before the doors opened but Gustus and not Lexa was there to greet Clarke. 

 

“Hello, Clarke. It is best to start in the master bathroom. Lexa is on the phone right now and would not like to be disturbed.”

“ Sure no problem.”

 

Lexa’s room was the size of another house. Alone it took up half of the first floor. The decorations were warm and cozy but there were not many pictures of her or her family around the room.

 

That didn’t mean that Lexa didn't have impeccable taste. Clarke was sure some of the sculptures and paintings in the room would have cost well in the thousands.The room was mainly neutral in color with small pops of color here and there. It tied in with the Mediterranean theme on the exterior of the home.

 

Ready to call it a day, Clarke quickly finished the master bath, closet and bedroom. Lexa was a very clean person so it didn’t take much work anyway. 

 

Gustus brought her a sandwich that she was ordered to eat per demand of Lexa. She was back to work shortly afterwards.

 

There was a door just outside of the bedroom that led to somewhere. Clarke figured this was an office of some sort and that Lexa was in there.

 

Clarke knocked three times.

 

“Come in Clarke.”

Clarke opened the door hesitantly. It was indeed an office. She noticed that Lexa was still on the phone. Lexa covered the speakers of the phone for a moment.

 

“It’s okay Clarke, just clean around me.”

“Okay.”  _ Not okay. Not. Okay. Ugh this is so awkward. _

 

Clarke took a deep breath and remembered to just follow standard procedures. She felt she was being watched, yet every time she stole glances at Lexa, it seemed the girl was occupied with her phone or laptop. 

 

_ Stop stressing Griffin and get over yourself. The girl is definitely not paying any attention to you. _ Clarke wasn’t even sure if Lexa liked girls, so worrying about being watched was absolutely ludicrous.

 

Yet when it came time to clean Lexa’s desk, she started having palpitations.

 

“Um is it okay if I get in here,” Clarke whispered while pointing at the desk. Lexa pulled the phone away from her ear and nodded to Clarke. She pushed her seat back a tad to allow Clarke access to the table. 

 

The tension in the air was thick as Clarke reached over Lexa to clean. She could feel daggers at her backside but knew it was just her imagination. Lexa, although having a rather organized bedroom, had lots of clutter on her desk. Clarke felt herself lifting papers, coffee mugs and other office supplies from the desk to wipe under them.

 

She accidentally hit the power button on the laptop and the screen went black. In the screen’s reflection she could clearly see Lexa blatantly staring at her rear.

 

Clarke felt warm all over.

 

“Sorry I think I turned off your laptop, Lexa.”

 

Lexa cleared her throat and diverted her gaze.

 

“Uh it’s okay Clarke. It’s just sleeping. The office looks great. That’ll be all, thank you,” she said with slightly red cheeks. 

 

Clarke smiled and left.  _ Maybe she does have a thing for women.  _ She began to gather her things when Lexa rushed out of the office.

 

“Wait, Clarke. This is for you.” She handed Clarke a 100 dollar bill. 

“Umm, this is far too much. I can’t accept-”

Lexa held up her hands.

 

“Clarke, please,” she said rolling her eyes.

“Thank you.”

“Yea, yea. Just be sure to bring lunch the next time you come.”

“The next time?”

 

Lexa only smirked and turned to walk away from Clarke.

“Goodbye, Clarke,” she said holding up her hand and waving.

“Goodbye, Lexa.”  _Whoo. That wasn't bad at all._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so so so excited to write this scene and then when I did it I found it quite difficult lol. I really tried to capture their characters here but idk got a little sleepy at the end haha.
> 
> Also I'll try to update at least once a week, maybe more depending on my work and school schedule. Sometimes I'll be working and have a particular scene in my head that I just have to write down so some chapters may come out quicker than others. Most days i don't think of anything cool :( lol enjoy guys


	3. The weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke sees a certain someone at the club :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I'm super late posting and this is an extremely short chapter but so much has happened recently, a birthday, a new job, school soooo yea.. soory about that! lol. I'll try to be faster next time. Next chapter will be more background/character building for Clarke and Lexa. Enjoy!
> 
> P.s I post this very late last night and noticed all the typos. They should all be fixed now! yay!

The next morning at MaidPro, Clarke was bombarded with questions from Octavia. 

“Tell me, tell me, tell me!!”

“Ugh, O, tune it down a bit? You know I’m not a morning person,” Clarke said, massaging her temples.

“Well? How’d it go with cold master?”

“Really O? Cold master-” Clarke rolled her eyes. “ It actually wasn’t that bad. She’s a pretty normal person. I think I’m actually feistier than she is. She even made me lunch.”

Octavia’s face turned into that of confusion.

“Really? That's so strange.. Anyone who goes there has the worst experience with her except for, well, Kate.. Maybe she has a thing for blondes.” 

Clarke shrugged. “How do you know that she even likes women?”

Octavia tossed her hands up. “ I truly don't know, honestly. It’s just office rumors. The fact that she only wants female maids. The fact that she only wants Kate. And now with.. You. It only confirms it if you ask me.”

“ Oh my gosh, no one even knows if she's into girls. It’s all just assumptions.”

“-AND the fact that every time Kate comes back from there she basically blabs about hooking up with her.”

“What??”

“Yea! No one knows if it’s true but Kate claims to have kissed her before and other people believe that more happened. Who knows though.”

Clarke thought about what happened just before she left Lexa’s house.  
Lexa was obviously checking her out, but if Lexa was truly into Kate then why would she. Unless Kate and Lexa are in some sort of friends with benefits thing, which Clarke wanted zero part in. 

She had finally gotten over her ex boyfriend Finn for cheating on her with her now great friend Raven. Recently Clarke decided to explore her interest with women and hooked up with her bartender Niylah. 

It was fun, but she wanted something more than casual hookups that only left her feeling empty inside. Clarke knew that the next relationship she wanted to be in would be serious and long term.

The rest of the week went by in a blur and it was finally time to have some fun. 

“Ouch! Shit. Be careful O. The hair goes into the iron, not my ear!”

“It’s not my fault you keep turning to talk to Clarke, Rae.”

The girls were getting ready to go to their favorite club, The Ark. It has a modern vibe and plays a variety of music. It’s slightly more upscale with nice furnishings and overall pleasant atmosphere. Not too crowded and has an older audience, which Clarke loves. Being in their mid-twenties, the girls are looking for someone a little more mature. Minus Octavia.

“Guysss,” Clarke whined, “I don’t have anything to wear!”

“You say that every Saturday, yet you never go naked!,” Raven mimicked Clarke’s tone.

Clarke huffed. 

“Well what’re y'all wearing?”. Clarke walked out of the bathroom to inspect the other girls’ clothing.

Raven had on a tight bodycon olive green dress. It had thin stringy straps that tied loosely at the back of her neck. It had sparkly crystals at the breast line. The color mixed well with Raven's richly tanned skin tone and mocha colored eyes and hair.

Octavia looked equally as nice in an all black short dress with slits on either sides of her thighs. Her hair was slicked back in a sleek, high ponytail.

“Daaamnnn. Hotties,” Clarke joked.

Octavia laughed and Rae pretended to pose for a picture.

“I wish I could say the same,” Ocatvia said with a pout. The two girls both looked at Clarke, still in pajamas and slippers, and then back at each ocher before bursting out laughing.  
“Heyy, be nice guys”, Clarke whined. “And help me find something”.

Eventually the girls all agreed on a deep ruby red number that had one strap. It was short and tight and hugged her curves at all the right places. Clarke also opted for a ponytail but hers was softer than octavias and curled. 

The girls finished their outfits with sparkly accessories and headed out the door. 

Their uber dropped them off at the Ark, so none of the girls had to worry about who was DD. They all had a few drinks to loosen up and practically ran to the dance floor. 

The girls swayed their bodies to the music, sometimes taking turns to dance with each other. After a while, Octavia broke away from the girls to dance with Lincoln who had just arrived. Raven and Clarke laughed and danced in their tipsy state, putting their hands in each others hair. 

They figured they needed to refuel soon so they both headed to the bar. 

“Hey Niylah,” Clarke said devilishly with a wink.

“Mmm Clarke, you look absolutely delicious tonight,” Niylah licked her lips.

Raven cut in. “Woah there. Before I get second hand-whatever this is-I’ll need a drink,” Raven finished with a smile.

“Don’t mention it. I know what you both like,” Niylah hinted eyeing Clarke.

Clarke just smirked and looked away knowingly.

“So what’s going on with that?”

“Nothing Rae. It’s just fun for now.”

Raven held her hands up. “No judgement.”

A voice from behind rang in Clarke’s ear and stilled her heart.

“I thought I recognized that pretty face.” 

What?? No, it can’t be.

Clarke turned and confirmed her fears.

“Miss Woo- I mean Lexa!”

“Hello Clarke. How are you tonight?”

“I-I’m doing great! What about you?” she replied a little too loudly.

Lexa replied but Clarke didn’t hear her. All Clarke could do was admire the view. Lexa looked very expensive in a black jumpsuit with a gold neckpiece. It had a long plunging neckline that revealed a healthy amount of cleavage and evidence of abs just below. She wore her hair half up half down as usual, but her curls were even more dramatic and plump. Her smoky eye and nude pink lipstick amplified her features in the best way. Lexa looked.. So fucking gorgeous.

“Uh Clarke?” Lexa said with a confused look on her face.

Clarke averted her eyes from Lexa’s chest.“Um sorry, what?”

Lexa realized Clarke’s mistake and a smile formed on her mouth.

“I asked you about your friend, there?” Lexa set her gaze on Raven.

“Forgive Clarke’s drooling,” Raven stepped in front of Clarke and held out her hand, “ she really can’t help herself around beautiful women. I’m Raven. Nice to meet ya.”

Clarke’s cheeks felt hot. Lexa laughed.

“Nice to meet you Raven. My name is Lexa. Lexa Woods” Lexa said shaking Raven’s hand.

“Wait you’re THE Lexa Woods? The CEO of Woods Corp?”

“That’s me.”

“Wait, what’s Woods Corp?” Clarke cut in.

“I’ll fill you in later,” Raven rushed then turned back to Lexa, “I’m the new lead engineer in your department.”

“Raven.. as in Raven Reyes? You’re Raven Reyes?”

“That’s me,” Raven said with a wide grin.

“I’ve been wanting to meet you for a long time, Raven. After my last engineer moved on from our company, I’ve tried several times to make it down there. But I've always managed to get interrupted.. Anyway, the new technology that you and your team have been working on, is by far the most well designed devices I’ve ever seen.”

“Well thank you, thank you,” Raven fake bowed, “building is kinda my thing.”

“Well I’d love to discuss some other ideas that I have for the company on a later date.”

“No prob boss”.

Lexa smiled at the nickname. Her eyes flickered back to Clarke who was looking down at the ground. She realized Clarke might be feeling a little left out, and she opened her mouth to address her until a woman’s voice came out from behind the counter.

“A vodka soda with a splash of pineapple juice for Clarkey and whiskey on the rocks for Raven.”

“Ugh just what I need.” Raven practically breathed hers down.

“Thank you Niylah.” Clarke pulled out cash.

“Anything for you, Clarke, Anything,” Niylah murmured with a sly smirk.

Clarke blushed furiously. 

Lexa caught the exchange between the two girls, and felt something turn inside her.

Lexa stopped Clarke’s hand.

“Put the girls on my tab for the night please, Niylah? And a drink for me too?”

“Sure..as you wish Lexa.”

Clarke turned to Lexa in a panic. “ You know Niylah?”

“I wouldn’t go as far as to say I know her, but I do come to this club often Clarke.”

“Oh right.”

Lexa smiled.

“I’m guessing you two have some sort of history then?”

“Uh I guess you could say that..” Clarke quickly took a sip of her drink.

“So Lexa”-Raven but in, “ who are you here with.”

“Well my cousin, Anya, is hiding around here somewhere and I’m actually waiting for-”

“Lexa! There you are. I’ve been looking for you all night. You can’t keep a girl waiting.” A flash of blonde and fire engine red raced over to Lexa. The woman in red embraced Lexa and kissed both sides of her face. When she pulled back the woman was no other than.. Kate?..What the hell.

Kate’s face changed from lust to horror as she recognized her coworker standing before her. 

“Uh, Clarke, how -um it’s nice to see you,” Kate said pulling Clarke in for an awkward hug.

“Oh, its -uh nice to see you too Kate. How are you feeling?”

“Oh much better. I came down with the flu or something. I have no idea how.. it literally came out of nowhere.”

“Well I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“Aw thank you Clarke. You look amazing by the way. It’s so different to see your co-workers out of uniform, am I right?”

“You’re right,” Clarke agreed, “ and thank you. You look beautiful Kate” and she did. As much as Clarke regretted saying it, Kate was hot. She could a VS model. She had a big bust, like Clarke’s, but even perkier. Kate had an extremely symmetrical face and perfectly straight and white teeth. Her hair was golden, shiny and smooth.

Clarke never stood a chance.

Kate simply smiled. “Thank you.” She knew she looked good.

“Thanks for the drinks Lexa.”

“No problem, Clarke. I’ll see you both again sometime?” Lexa asked looking between the two girls.

“At your service boss,” Raven winked.

Raven started pulling Clarke’s hand, leading her to the dance floor. 

“Bye Lexa. See you Monday Kate,” both women nodded to Clarke before she allowed herself to be led away by Raven.

The girls danced their hearts out. Clarke was finally feeling the buzz from her last drink, and lost the desire to care what anyone thought about her terrible dance moves. 

The girls finally caught up with Octavia, who was just waiting to gush on and on about Kate. 

“See!! I told you, I told you! They are definitely doing it.”

Clarke rolled her eyes.

“We don’t know anything other than the fact that they know each other.”

“Whatever you say Griffin.”

Clarke chanced a look over at the bar. Lexa was no longer there. Clarke felt her heart race for a second as she quickly scanned the room for Lexa. Her eyes landed on her at a booth nearby with Kate and two other women. 

Her heart dropped to her stomach when she realized Lexa was staring right back at her. Lexa had that same annoying smirk on her face, as if she saw the whole ordeal. Clarke was mortified of being caught looking for her.

“Uh guys I’m ready to go when you are.”

“Oh thank god Clarke, I thought you’d never ask,” Octavia said with relief. “I’ve been dying to take off these heels.”

“Ugh you guys are such party poopers, I could stay here all night.”

“We know,” Clarke and Octavia said in unison.

The girls called and uber and went home. Clarke could feel the lingering burn of someone staring as she exited the club.

The following Wednesday at Maidpro the team assembled for the morning announcements as usual. The team was split up as usual and given their binders. Only two girls remained.

“For the Wood’s residence I’ve been asked to assign Kate.. as well as Clarke.” The room grew quiet. “Per request of Lexa herself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions of what you'd like to see and I might make them happen. I like hearing your opinions!


End file.
